dculfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephanie Rayner
Stephanie Brown was born to small time criminal Arthur Brown and his drug-addict/nurse wife Crystal. Arthur was former game show host that eventually turned to crime when his career didn’t take off. He became known as the Cluemaster as he left clues when he committed a crime. The clues led him to be caught by Batman and Robin time and time again. Arthur spent much of Stephanie’s childhood in and out of prison. Crystal was rarely home and when she was she was high. Stephanie learned to care for herself at a young age and she grew up idolizing the heroes that put her father in prison. By the time she was 15 Stephanie had the freedom of an adult with the mind of a teenager. She spent much of her time partying and enjoying her freedom. It was at a party she met a classmate named Dean and they began dating for a very brief time. Meanwhile Arthur had just finished another stint in prison, much to Stephanie’s dismay. This time Arthur vowed he was a changed man. He would no longer leave clues and would not get caught again. Stephanie was not happy to hear this and decided that if her father wouldn’t leave clues, she would. Stephanie took on the persona of Spoiler (her goal being to ‘spoil’ her father’s plans) and followed him around, leaving clues for Batman and Robin to find. This worked and Arthur was caught again but so was she. Robin found Steph out and demanded she quit being Spoiler. By this time she had come to enjoy her new vigilante status and she refused to quit. Robin eventually accepted she would never quit and agreed to work with her, which led them to a romantic relationship. Not long after Robin and Steph began dating she received some shocking news. She was pregnant with Dean’s child. Dean had taken off and Steph was alone. Robin helped her through the pregnancy and with coping with giving the child up for adoption. Steph and Robin continued to date but his secret identity was causing some tension. Batman eventually took it upon himself to tell Stephanie that Robin was really Tim Drake. Tim had his own issues with his dad at the time and ended up breaking things off with Stephanie as well as quitting the role of Robin. Stephanie saw this as a chance to be the heroine she always wanted to be. She begged Batman to let her be Robin. After a lot of convincing Batman agreed and began to train Stephanie as his new Robin. Her time as Robin was short lived. After a few months she disobeyed one of Batman’s orders and was fired. Tim resumed the role of Robin and Stephanie became Spoiler again. During a major battle in Gotham she was captured by Black Mask and tortured to the point of death. By the time Batman got to her she was barely alive. He rushed her to the clinic but was told it was too late and that Stephanie was dead. The death of Stephanie was enough to shock Crystal into turning her life around. She gave up the drugs and cleaned up, blaming herself for not being a better mother. In truth Stephanie was not dead. Dr. Leslie Thompkins had faked her death to get her safely out of Gotham and to teach Bruce a lesson. Leslie took Stephanie to Africa where they did good will work for a year. After a year Stephanie got word that her father was terrorizing Gotham and knew she had to return. She resumed her life in Gotham as Spoiler. Tim wanted to reconcile with Stephanie but she refused. She had other ambitions at this point. With the blessing of Barbara Gordon Stephanie decided to take her heroism to the next level. She picked up the mantle of Batgirl. As Batgirl Stephanie had a lot to prove and that became her mission. She befriended fellow heroine Kara Kent/Supergirl and the two went on several missions, stopping some of the worst criminals in the country. Stephanie slowly became accepted as an official member of the Bat Family. She also ran across Jason Todd/Red Hodd, former Robin and anti-hero. The two were both trying to take down the same mobster and their varying methods clashed. Stephanie tried to keep Jason from killing and Jason tried to convince Stephanie she was a killer too. After butting heads on several occasions they eventually found some common ground and even entered into a romantic relationship much to the dismay of the rest of the Bat Family. It was not long after this that Kara was turned to the darkside by Darkseid and Circe. Her only mission became to kill Stephanie. Supergirl and Batgirl battled in Downtown Gotham with Stephanie fighting for her life. Kara was eventually distracted but not before trapping Stephanie under some ruble. Jason managed to dig Stephanie out and took her to the hospital and then he left town, leaving Stephanie to recover on her own. The Kryptonian attack was the last straw for Crystal who demanded Stephanie either give up being Batgirl or move out. Stephanie chose to move out. Realizing she was recovering and in no condition to take care of herself Tim asked her to move into the manor. She agreed and in the heat of the moment the two shared a kiss which led to Stephanie taking Tim’s virginity. Stephanie moved into the manor and reconciled with Tim. The two took a vacation to Las Vegas to celebrate their reunion and at the spur of the moment decided to get married. Jason finally returned to town hoping to pick up where he left off with Stephanie. He was extremely upset to find out she had moved on with his brother and vowed to get her back. Shortly after her marriage she was kidnapped by Arthur who was upset his daughter had run off and married a Wayne. He threatened to disfigure her and told her that all she had was her looks. Without her beauty no one would want her. He tortured her for days. Before he was able to truly disfigure her Tim was able to find her and rescue her. He rushed her to the hospital. While she was in the hospital Jason tracked Arthur to Star City and killed him for hurting Stephanie. Back in Gotham City Stephanie’s injuries were severe. The doctor told her it was possible she would never have children due to the extent of her injuries. This news devastated Stephanie, who wanted to give Tim a child. Stephanie eventually was able to leave the hospital but was left with a long recovery, both mental and physical. She also had confusing feelings about her father’s murder to cope with. Meanwhile, as a result of Arthur’s death Joker and Harley managed to find out Arthur had a granddaughter while digging through his things. It turned out Arthur had tracked down his granddaughter and had been spying on her for some time. Harley decided she wanted the child and Joker agreed. They went to the home of the little girl’s adoptive parents and killed them. They took the little girl, named Emily, and set off to raise her. When Bruce, who had been keeping tabs on Emily as he promised Steph he would, got news of the murder, he informed Tim and they set off to save the little girl. They got Emily back from Joker and Bruce managed to get custody reinstated to Stephanie since her adoptive parents were dead. Tim took Stephanie the little girl she had given up two years before. Stephanie was all too happy to take her child back. Tim adopted the little girl and became her father. They renamed her Madison and Stephanie was determined they would be a happy family. The happiness was not to last. While on Guana Island for Dick and Kara’s wedding Jason attacked Stephanie and raped her. Although Tim tried to be understanding the raped strained their marriage. It was further strained when Stephanie ended up pregnant and had no way of knowing who the father was…Tim or Jason. Jason continued to try to get Stephanie back, even going as far as trying to kill Tim. He cut the brakes on Tim’s motorcycle, causing an accident. Tim was thought to have died. Jason wasted no time in being the one to console Stephanie and Madison. But Tim hadn’t died and when he returned to find Jason in his bed with Stephanie he told Steph he wanted a divorce. Steph begged him for another chance, she explained her despair when she thought he was dead. It didn’t matter. Tim told Steph it was over. Before the divorce could be filed Stephanie went into labor and Robyn Wayne was born. An initial DNA test indicated Robyn was Jason’s daughter but Stephanie refused to let Jason raise her and begged Tim to act as her father. Tim agreed that Jason should never raise a child and that he would help raise Robyn but insisted his marriage was still over. Before Robyn could be taken home she got very sick and had to be rushed to the ICU. The loss of her marriage and now having a sick child was too much for Stephanie. She felt like she had ruined her life and set out to kill herself. She overdosed on pills. Tim found her too late to stop her. He got her to the hospital and they were able to save her life. She was committed to the psych ward where she could mentally heal. Meanwhile Tim was spending all his time at the hospital waiting for news on Robyn. It came out Robyn needed a blood transfusion. This news made Jason finally tell the truth. He had fixed the DNA tests. Robyn was really Tim’s daughter. Tim was a match for a donor and Robyn was saved. Stephanie stayed in the hospital and focused on getting better. She still suffered mental effects of both her kidnapping as well as the rape. She spent a long time coming to terms with everything and healing. Steph eventually manged to reconnect with herself and become her own person again with her own reasons for living. By the time she was released from the hospital Tim had moved on with Mia Dearden. Steph moved out of the Manor and into her own apartment with her daughters. She focused on starting her life as a single mother. She had plans to start a daycare with quality care for low income families. She took her business plan to Dick at the Wayne Foundation and he agreed to fund her project. With the financial backing Steph was able to start her daycare, which she called Robyn’s Nest after her daughter. Just as Stephanie was getting her life on track Tim broke up with Mia and was trying to get Steph back. Steph agreed but their reconciliation never really took. Tim decided he wanted to be with Steph but not as her husband. Stephanie felt like she couldn’t go backwards with him. The final blow to their relationship came when they found out their marriage had never been legal because the person that performed their wedding was not licenced to do so. Stephanie and Tim parted ways and Stephanie found comfort in the arms of Hal Jordan. Stephanie wanted this to become a relationship but Hal ended up with Mia. Stephanie went back to focusing on being a single mother. In her free time she spent time with her friends, especially Connor Hawke, who introduced her to his best friend, Kyle Rayner. The 3 would hang out often and eventually Kyle and Steph found reasons to spend time alone. Slowly the two formed a romantic relationship. They both agreed to take it slow and dated for several months without anyone else knowing. Slow ended when Stephanie became pregnant with Kyle’s child. Kyle proposed to Stephanie and she accepted. A few months later Kylie Christine Rayner was born. Shortly after Kylie’s birth Stephanie and Kyle were married. Stephanie turned over the day to day operations of the daycare to her assistant so she could be a stay at home mom. It was around this time Dick also temporarily retired from being Nighwing and Stephanie picked up the mantle. One day Kyle didn’t come home and Stephanie got very concerned. Her love for Kyle radiated so strong that it drew to her a Star Sapphire ring. She managed to help save Kyle from some Red Lanterns and officially became one of the two Star Sapphires of sector 2814 (the other being Jillian “Cowgirl” Pearlman). Steph patrolled the sector as a Star Sapphire for awhile but missed the thrill of being Batgirl. She adopted both mantles for awhile but found she was happier as Batgirl. She remained a Star Sapphire but as a reserve, focusing her energy on being Batgirl and on training Maddie to be the Pink Bat. Stephanie had taken Maddie to sign up for some martial arts classes when they were attacked by Joker and Harley, who wanted Maddie back. Steph had Kylie with her as well. All three were kidnapped and Stephanie was locked in a room away from her daughters. While locked up she was beaten and raped by the Joker. Kyle and Tim eventually managed to track down Joker’s hideout and save everyone. Stephanie has never told Kyle about the rape as he felt guilt enough for not being able to protect his family from Joker in the first place. Stephanie went back to being a stay at home mom and Kyle found a job as an artist for Starrware Industries. This job allowed him to build Stephanie her dream house so they could move out of their tiny apartment. Stephanie finally had everything she wanted, but once again it was not to last. On a visit to the Wayne Foundation Stephanie met a man named Walter Lawson who was enamored with her at first sight. It turned out Walter was really Loki, Norse God of Mischief. Loki followed Stephanie to a shopping mall and managed to get her allow. He brainwashed her to leave her husband and kids for him. Stephanie became loyal to only Loki and was set to become his queen. Loki’s plan was to make Stephanie a goddess and be with her always. At first Kyle was devastated but once he found out Stephanie was under Loki’s control he fought tooth and nail to get her back. He finally managed to get through to her by getting her to put her Star Sapphire ring on. True love radiated through her heart and revealed her only true love was not Loki, but Kyle. Kyle took Stephanie home but before they could settle back into life Loki struck again. He took Stephanie’s Earth 3 counterpart as his wife. Loki and Stefini, as she was calling herself, set out to kill anyone who they felt betrayed them, including Stephanie. To protect his family Kyle took Stephanie and the girls to Oa, where they currently reside and will stay until Loki and Stefini are no longer threats. Category:Bat Family Category:Rayner Family Category:Brown Family Category:Versions of Stephanie Brown